Ashleys Party
by mizzy21
Summary: Ashley's throwing a party and Spencer says things to get them on the next level


There was a party at Ashley's house. She had invited everyone she'd ever known, so the place was quite full. Ashley had told Spencer and Aiden to come by around 10.

Ashley was stressed out the day before trying to find the perfect bikini for the party but mostly for Spencer. When she was around Spencer she felt this energy that she never got from anyone else. It was 9:59pm and Ashley was in her room fixing her hair and in came Spencer in her cute pink and brown bikini, but her bottom was covered with little shorts that matched her outfit.

"Hey you look great" Ashley commented

"not to bad yourself" she replied back

"where's Aiden?"

"Where else down by the pool, hitting on some chicks"

"Not surprised… with a place full of hotties" Ashley said while staring at Spencer the whole time.

"Soo why aren't you down there then?" Spencer chuckled at her joke

"well I was just waiting for my hottie to arrive"

Spencer blushed a whole shade of pink

"aww baby that's sweet… now can we go downstairs?" Spencer quickly changing the subject

"ya" Spencer let Ashley lead the way, but really just wanted to walk behind her to check out her friend's perfect butt.

They made their way down to the back yard

"want anything to drink Spence?"

"umm whatever" she replied

"hey I have a better idea Ash" Spencer said in excitement

"what's that?"

"how about we just dance"

"that fine by me but what about the hotties?" Ash tried to get a rise out of her friend

"oooo so I'm not good enough for you?" Spencer questioned with a little smile on her face

"I'm just kidding your PERFECT for me baby" Ashley said in a soft tone

Spencer knew what she was trying to say, Spencer had known that Ashley had liked Spencer for a while now and was ready to do something about it.

Both girls danced, drank, talked, flirted with other people and had a great time.

It was 4 in the morning and now everyone was gone and there left were Aiden on the Floor inside and Spencer and Ashley cleaning up.

"This was a great party Ash!"

"It got better when you came"

"awwwwww isn't that sweet" Spencer said kissing Ashley's cheek

Ashley had a grin on her face by Spencer's kiss

"hey you just wanna go to the hot tube?"

"ya… but what about the house?"

"Leave it" Ashley simply said

"ok"

Both girls made their way to the hot tube; they were already in their bikinis.

"Ahh this feels good Ash"

"tell me about it"

They sat across from each other, staring at one another, eye to eye.

It was the moment Spencer realized that it was ok that she wanted to be in Ashley's arms and wanting to kiss her everywhere.

"Hey Ash can I ask you a question?"

"shoot" Ashley replied

"Ok like if you like someone and you know they like you too, how do you tell them that you want to be with them?"

"Simple… You look them straight into their eyes and say I want to be with knowing the other person if they feel the same then…"

"THEN!" Spencer asked

"well then all should go as natural as it seems."

Spencer took all that in and was quite for a minute and then moved closer to Ashley.

"ASHLEY"

"ya Spence another question haha"

"nope I think I should tell you"

"What" Ashley was praying she'd hear those words come out of her mouth "please god, please" she said in her head as Spencer moved closer to her looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Ashley…I WANT YOU and only YOU"

The biggest smile appeared on Ashley's face

"It's about time Spencer" Ashley said with a smirk

"Smart-ass" Spencer chuckled

Spencer pulled Ashley's hand which moved Ashley's whole body against Spencer's and the magnetic effect had on both of them had now moved them a few inched away from each others lips.

"Spencer I WANT YOU TOO"

"ya I know" Spencer smiled and leaned in to her best friends lips and kissed her.

It was passionate and slow just how Spencer had imagined from the moment she laid eyes on the brunette.

They broke their lips apart for air, and breathed in and out feeling each other's hot breath on them. Ashley had the upper hand and was straddled on Spencer lap, Spencer only had Ashley on her mind and on her lips including on her body and it was pure HEAVEN. Ashley's tonge extended down Spencer's throat. Spencer placed her hands right above Ashley's bottom and was tempted to slid them down and hold them

"Spence you can go down farther. I want to know the feeling of you groping me."

Ashley went back to her position and Spencer's hand slid down and she finally felt the assets the Ashley had and she loved the soft but strong feeling she had down there.

"Well spence what do ya think?"

"Perfect baby"


End file.
